Touhou Note
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: During the Kira investigation, someone that seems out of hand appears inside the investigation building unexpected at the same time something else is causing more problems than Kira himself. Rated T for violence, character death and swearing.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Time to start a new story (which I may not finish, damn you school!), mixing together two things I love: Death Note and Touhou. Before we start though, I need to start off with the 3 Touhou characters that will be get stuck in the Death Note universe: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and Cirno. Take note that this takes place during the time of Touhou 6, when the two main characters meet Cirno.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou or Death Note. They both belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

In the Misty Lake, Cirno was flying around her home until she saw Reimu and Marisa walking towards her.

"Hm, now who are you? Have you come to see my incredible skills," Cirno grinned.

"No, we just came to figure out if you blocked off the sun with some mist, considering you live in the Misty Lake," Reimu explained.

"Yah! We want to know if you did this or not ze!" Marisa repeated what Reimu just said.

"Absolutely not, the strongest will never do that to Gensokyo, but a challenge is something I demand to see if I am the stronger of you two!" Cirno said as she got ready to have a danmaku battle.

"I've got this one Reimu! Don't interrupt this fight," Marisa reassured as she pushed her friend aside.

"Ready? I'll let you have the first move, since I'm way stronger than you," Cirno allowed Marisa to attack first.

"Alright then, Star Sign: Meteoric Shower!" Marisa said as an array of colored stars was shot at Cirno.

"Ice Sign: Icicle Fall!" Cirno casted her spell, but the icicles she was letting out were going to the side only** (A/N: Take note that this is the Icicle Fall spell on Easy Mode)** and not towards Marisa. Thus, allowing Marisa's spell to hit Cirno directly.

"Hahahahaha! You can't even hit me with that weakling spell, you baka," Marisa wasn't taking Cirno seriously and was laughing hysterically.

"Grrrrrr! Don't call me a baka! I'm certainly not a baka! You're the baka!" Cirno was whining, using the same spell again and missing obviously. Apparently, Yukari happened to be watching the fight for she had nothing else to do, hiding from sight since she didn't want to fight at this time. Seeing the danmaku battle go to a downfall after Cirno's first spell, Yukari felt like she could entertain herself more, and opened up a gap right behind Cirno, having Cirno fall into the dimensional gap.

"Whoa! Did we win ze?" Marisa blinked at first thought of the gap coming out of nowhere and taking Cirno away to another dimension.

"Well, I was considering going to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion that is up ahead, but I can't bother but worry for that girl. Even though she's obviously a baka, we can't just leave her to die in another place outside Gensokyo," Reimu looked with content.

"Fine, we'll go fetch her back here," Marisa sighed, grabbing Reimu with her as she pulled her into the gap with her.

"Wait! I didn't say for both of us to go! We still have the mist to take care of!" Reimu shouted as both went in before the gap had sealed up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The only reason I had Yukari in this too is because she's the main reason that Reimu, Marisa, and Cirno are taken to the Death Note universe. Please review also!**_


	2. Meet the Baka

_**A/N: Time to begin the real story, by having our daily baka appearing first.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Touhou. They belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet the Baka<p>

It's been a week since Light Yagami and Misa Amane were released from their confinement under the L's observation. Things had been smooth as the investigation continued, having Light and L handcuffed together for cautious purposes for Light and Misa were still suspects. It's own been a few days since they continued their investigation on Kira.

_'Am I really Kira? I have similar thoughts on justice as well as he does...no! I can't compare myself with someone like him, Kira and I cannot be the same person, that goes for Misa too,'_ Light thought with desperation, looking at the computer screen that was next to where L was doing his part in the investigation also.

"Is there something a matter, Light-kun?" L happened to check on what Light was doing, seeing the blankness in his eyes, he could tell first hand that there was something wrong.

"It's nothing Ryuuzaki, don't let myself prevent you from doing anything," Light replied after his train of thought was interrupted, going back to work since he didn't really want to bother anyone.

"Hey, you probably won't believe me, but I just caught some girl on one of our security cameras," Matsuda spoke up once he noticed someone that seemed out of place on footage.

"A girl? But this place shouldn't been that easy to sneak into," Soichiro looked puzzled at what Matsuda just said.

"Look!" Matsuda pointed out, showing the footage he was observing carefully. It showed a girl that had short blue hair with a blue ribbon tied poorly into her hair. Her blue dress was making the others think she was crazy for the color blue, but the 6 ice shards that levitated behind her made her look strange at first hand.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Aizawa blinked at this and squinted his eyes to see if this was all in his head.

"It's fairly certain it could be some kind of costume, but it's rather out of place for a girl her age to be here. More importantly, how did she manage to get in here undetected at first," L merely replied to this casually.

"Should we go and take this girl to a room to ask her some questions? Her attire is obviously unnatural, and I don't think those ice shards are part of some costume, or that she's even wearing a costume at all," Light added. There was some silence after Light had spoke, like everyone had been surprised at this turn during their investigation.

"Mr. Yagami and Aizawa, find that girl and bring her here. I would like to know what she knows," L finally broke the silence. Both men that L asked them to do the task nodded in response and went to find the girl that had got into their base. Even though this girl is likely not to be related to the Kira case, her sudden appearance is seen interesting, and supernatural almost.

They returned, dragging along the girl, who seemed to be whining now.

"Geez, she's worst than Misa," Aizawa groaned as he placed the girl onto the couch.

"Hey! Don't talk about Misa Misa like that," Matsuda took that as a semi-insult to himself. L and Light walked up to the girl.

"Are you fine?" L first asks her.

"Yeah, I was fine until these two dudes had to drag me here!" the girl looked irritated.

"Whoa, calm down, we need to get this settled. We might want to know your name," Light sighed and asked for her name.

"Alright, I'm Cirno! Don't forget that, because I'm not in the mood to repeat it! Plus, who are you weirdos? Especially the pale guy," the girl scowled and crossed her arms. L thought that her name was an alias, hearing how foreign that name was. L didn't take any offense by what Cirno just said also.

"We can't tell you our names under several reasons that you won't understand quickly," Light refused.

"Why not! I have every right to know your names and I have to call you something," Cirno whined.

"She has a point," L agreed,"You can call me Ryuuzaki, and you can call him Light. Also, can you tell us about yourself?"

"Okey dokey, I'm known as the strongest and smartest where I come from!" Cirno proudly stated. Light only blinked, he knew she was bluffing, since her tone of voice seems obvious that she's not.

"Where do you come from? Those ice shards floating behind you seem fake," Light asked.

"Gensokyo, that's the place. And those on my back are wings, never seen these before," Cirno grinned.

"Do you know where this 'Gensokyo' is located in the world?" L asked.

"Um, is that a trick question for me?" Cirno looked confused. L and Light looked at each other, they guessed that Cirno wasn't from this world at all, which would be a little helpful if Kira was a otherworldly being on Earth.

"Never mind, maybe you don't know," Light muttered.

"Hey! I know all!" Cirno growled.

"Then what's 2+2?" Light questioned her.

"9"

"1x1?"

"9"

"0-0?"

"9"

Light was starting to think if Cirno was mentally retarded by what she was saying so far, but didn't want to offend her or anything like that.

"Another question I have to ask: do you know how you got here in the first place?" L finally asked to stop the math questions.

"Um, I really don't know what happened, but some kind of portal, I think, appeared out of nowhere and I don't know the rest of it," Cirno explained. This interested the both of them, a portal? What if there were other dimensions besides their own?

"Well, you wouldn't remember your name and your home if you had amnesia, which you don't. So I'm guessing this was some surprise to you when it could had sucked you into it," Light explained Cirno's situation more clearly.

"Exactly, I think, but I don't know if there were two other girls that were taken with me, since I heard voices before I went blank," Cirno rubbed her head. There was other people that were taken with her, but they must had been scattered around the world if Cirno wasn't in touch with these other girls anymore.

"Hm, maybe you can stay here for the time's being, and see if we can find these other girls for you," L spoke,"You can rest on this couch if you like." Once L said the word 'rest', Cirno had been asleep already.

"Why did you say we'll be taking her in until we can figure out how to get her back to her world?" Light asked L,"I mean, we don't know the meaning of this and the cause at all."

"Light-kun, consider this a partial break from the Kira case, she seems clueless from what she just said, and we don't know if she has connections to Kira at all," L explained.

"If you say so, but I'm going to see if I can find a lead in the Kira case," Light said as he went up to the computer and began looking over some files.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's all for now. Please review!**_


	3. Help or Not?

_**A/N: Another chapter ready to go. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Touhou. They belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Help or Not?<p>

Cirno was snoring loudly during her nap, not getting a good first impression with the others.

"Can someone take that girl to another room?" Aizawa complained as Cirno's snoring continued.

"We have no other rooms to pu-..." Light was about to object until L interrupted him with haste.

"That's not a problem Light-kun, we can squeeze in another person into our room," L replied.

"If you say so," Light sighed and continued to look over the files, but he saw that it was almost time for that usual program on Sakuya TV, which was called Kira's Kingdom. It just recently started after Cirno had arrived, and it seemed like Sakura TV is trying to do anything to please Kira or get money desperately.

"Why do we have to watch this? I mean, Sakura TV isn't very reliable on information that's actually true," Aizawa tried to reason with L.

"It's because this program can bring attention to Kira, bad kind of attention. Kira might think this maybe something useless to his desire and might do something to stop it, but that would be true if I were Kira," L explained as the huge screen in front of them was turned onto Sakura TV.

/_'Hello! I'm your host, Hitoshi Demegawa, and this is Kira's Kingdom! We would gladly show our praise to Kira, by presenting the most devoted followers of Kira tonight!'_/ the host said as the program aired on.

"Huh? What's going on? I'm trying to get some rest," Cirno groaned in her sleep, rolling off the couch she was asleep on and fell hard on the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Cirno started to cry from just falling off the couch.

"Hey, are you alright?" Light rushed to her side to see if she was really hurt.

"I think so," Cirno said as she saw a bruise on her elbow, but ignored it as she saw what they were watching.

"What is that?" Cirno asked.

"We're watching a program on Sakura TV," Light told her.

"No, I mean that glass thing that's showing all these moving pictures," Cirno corrected. Light blinked, this girl didn't know what a television was, she must come from some strange world from what he was thinking.

"It's a television, it shows things like that," Light explained.

"Coooooolllllllllllll~!" Cirno said all amazed and stuck her face to the screen.

"Cirno, please don't do that," L pulled Cirno off the screen.

"But it's so cool," Cirno whined and then put her face to the screen again, rubbing her face up and down until she felt a static shock from that.

"Ow! Bad television!" Cirno yelped in pain as she quickly fell backwards from the screen.

"Miss, that's not how to use a television screen properly," Matsuda muttered to her.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing, I'm a prodigal genius!" Cirno snapped.

"Um, maybe another room would be fine for you," Light sighed and dragged Cirno to the room that Misa was in, shutting the door behind her.

"What do expect me to do in here!" Cirno shouted at the door as she didn't like what was going on.

"Can you keep it down...trying to sleep here," Misa yawned as she was sleeping in a bed that was near Cirno.

"Finally! I'm not the only girl here! Yay!" Cirno cheered as she jumped onto the bed, unintentionally launching Misa off the bed and waking her up roughly.

"Hey! I'm said I'm trying to sl-...who are you and what are you doing in my room!" Misa screamed at Cirno.

"Same thing goes to you ma'am," Cirno put her hands on her hips.

"Light-kun! There's a stranger in my room!" Misa cried out, throwing pillows at Cirno.

"Misa, it's okay, she's a guest!" Light yelled back outside the room.

"Stop that!" Cirno got mad after awhile of Misa throwing pillows at her, freezing one of the pillows thrown solid. Misa froze with fear of what Cirno just did and ran out of the room.

"Light-kun! This guest is freezing up things!" Misa cried as she clinged onto Light.

"Freezing up things? What does that mean?" Light blinked, he was wondering what happened as he walked up to the room that Cirno was in. It was very cold, cold as snowy weather, and most of the furniture in the room was frozen solid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marisa was unconscious for a long time, still falling after going into the dimensional gap with Reimu. Unfortunately, earlier Marisa lost her grip with Reimu and both were separated. She couldn't wake up yet, but it was getting close to where she would appear.<p>

At Wammy's House, Mello was checking out some stuff online while Matt was sitting next to the window, playing Touhou Undefined Fantastic Object on Lunatic mode on his laptop. Mello had been thinking, if Kira were to kill L, who would become the new L between himself and Near? He didn't know it wasn't decided yet, but decided to look up through the internet to pass the time. A thud outside was heard, a loud one of course, it got Matt's attention as he looked out of the window. It looked like some blonde girl in a witch outfit was on the ground, unconscious. He found this familiar as he paused his game.

"Hey Mello! Come over here!" Matt called.

"What is it Matt? I know it's going to something out of your imagination again," Mello sighed.

"It's not that, but look out this window," Matt said as Mello only walked up to the window to see the girl also.

"Stupid blonde, she thinks it's Halloween or something. She must had failed to fly a broomstick," Mello chuckled. Matt opened the window and jumped out of it as he walked up to the girl.

"But first, I need to know if she's alive," Matt muttered to himself as he began poking her repeatedly until the girl was awake and slapped his hand.

"Oww, what was that for?" Matt complained.

"Because that was uncomfortable with some dude in my personal space," the girl looked annoyed.

_'Wait, why does this girl seem so familiar? ...no way! Is this some person cosplaying as that girl from Touhou!'_ Matt thought for a moment and quickly pulled the girl into the window he jumped out of.

"Matt, why are you bringing this girl in here?" Mello looked confused.

"Not now Mello, she might be injured from falling," Matt lied as he put the girl on his bed.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," the girl rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Okay, do you have a name?" Mello asked her.

"Of course I do, it's Marisa Kirisame!" the girl crossed her arms. Matt's eyes widened, this girl was from a game he was currently playing and felt so excited that she was the real deal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's all. Having Marisa meet Matt and Mello at Wammy's House, yup. Reimu will appear later on. Laterz, and also review too.**_


End file.
